


Chase and Corner

by Kaibib



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaibib/pseuds/Kaibib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou agreed to meet with Dahn to return something, but Raidou has plans to get under the assassin's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase and Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingabaddahn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kingabaddahn).



> From a kink prompt ask on tumblr.

_**Erotolalia** _   
_I’ll write my/your character talking dirty to the other._

\+  +  +

It was a very… unusual place to begin doing what he did. A misty night in the heart of a forest surrounding the silent Tsukigata Village… But that fact never seemed to matter to the summoner, as he approached his target silently. Even as he stepped lightly - wearing no loose fabrics – his target perked his head. From behind the forest of wispy, unkempt dark brown hair, cold eyes focused on all surroundings. Now he knew that he was being followed, watched and soon… hunted.

Within seconds the chase began, as soon as fox lunged toward his prey only to be outwitted at the last moment. The fleet-footed fukoshi was much too fast for him to capture; never to catch but to barely touch. To caress a golden wing as it flew out of reach, never to pluck it from the backside of the locust. But as the summoner feverishly pursued the acrobatic assassin, he knew that robbing this lovely creature of flight is the last thing on his mind.

“Always one step ahead, Tsukigata…” He spoke, as he gracefully leapt from one clearing to another, keeping up with the older man. His crimson mark was already high above in the treetops, moving like water through the air… And for a moment, while the assassin descended from his perch to the ground at the riverbank, the summoner stopped. To watch in awe at this amazing being.

“You really are something, Dahn.” Raidou whispered, noting that his target stopped before the water. He walked slowly towards Dahn’s backside, eyeing every inch of his body. Watching every move. And as his red mask was removed, Raidou was practically on top of him. A small gasp left the fukoshi’s lips as his assailant looped his arms around his waist. But he did nothing against it, nor did he shake the summoner off.

“… This wussn’t part of teh deal, Kuznooha.” Dahn’s low, husky voice informed him softly. Oh, how Raidou loved his voice… and his body wasn’t that bad either. The raven haired male was amazed that he would be allowed to touch him, to hear him so close… Dahn’s covered arms rise and blanket over Raidou’s, but it wasn’t long before they tried to pry them off.

“Oh come now, why not be a little more affectionate? After all… can you imagine what _else_ I could do with these hands?” He teased him, clung to him, and wasn’t going to let the assassin go just yet. Not quite captured, more like cornered. The fox would be batting at the slightly-out-of-reach prey for a while longer. He’ll have to wind him up a bit…

“You can see it, can’t you? You and I, laying under the stars in the buff… and I would hold you against me, my hands would wander into enemy territory...” His grip was firm, but Dahn was persistent with his clawing to loosen them.

“Ferbidden territory. My body is no-man’s-land.” The older, crimson clad man grunted, finally getting Raidou to loosen up. But he sucked in a sharp breath as the summoner lowered his hands down to his hips, right on his pelvis. He didn’t wait a single moment to try and get Raidou to let him go this time.

“Why, Dahn? Why not indulge a little? Imagine my hands caressing and massaging you, giving you some much needed T-L-C after so much stress during the day…” Raidou moved his body closer and rested a cheek upon Dahn’s backside, struggling with Dahn to keep a hold of him.

“Makes you feel so warm inside, knowing that there is someone out there to be so intimate with you…”

“Raidou…” Dahn warned, but the summoner kept talking, even as he managed to break from his grip.

“… My hands won’t be the only thing to caress you, as my lips capture your neck, tongue drawing liquid lines upon it. It’d be a pleasure to make you shiver in delight.”

“Ahm warnin’ yew… Jest gittit over with.” Raidou smirked at his prey’s choice of words, and decided to inch towards him. Dahn was facing him now, glaring down at him as he shuffled only baby steps nearer the water.

“Oh Dahn… but that’s no fun. Since we were getting so _hot_.”

“Thaht’s not wut Ah meant… Jest gimme what yew owe meh.”

“Well, if you _insist_.” And Raidou pushed himself against Dahn, almost making the assassin loose his balance. The smaller man had his hands all over him, feeling him through his armor. The fox was quicker this time…

“I know you can’t stand it, though. I’ll tease and tease, but never fulfill your desires... You’ll go crazy as I bend your strong legs, cup my hands around your firm rear, and go down on you. Can you _feel_ it?”

Tsukigata’s own fingers shot down to stop his assailant from squeezing his crotch, which he swore had a mind of its own. He couldn’t stop the image of this man, no this _boy_ , taking advantage of him. The fukoshi growled and shoved Raidou’s hands back where he could see them, taking care not to directly look at his face.

“You’re… so cute. Your face is tinting pink, Dahn… I wonder how red it would be when I tell you how good it’ll feel for me to worship your throbbing manhood, slick with my saliva…” Dahn couldn’t help but look at the raven haired summoner, after hearing that. He wish he didn’t. Raidou’s eyes were clouded over with lust, a look the crimson clad man had never seen before. _And never wished to see be worn by this guy, of course._ He took a step back, his heel sinking slightly into the sandbank, water splashing into his socks. He had, he just _had_ to clamp a strong hand over Raidou’s mouth to silence him.

“E-Enuff about thaht! J-Jest gimmie her charm!!” He cried out desperately, just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. It was fortunate that he was wearing gloves, because now he can feel Raidou pressing his tongue against the palm. Dahn sighed and slowly moved his hand away, if only with a disgusted look upon his face.

“Fine, you big spoilsport… Here it is.” And with his free hand, Raidou reached into the pocket of his trousers, and pulled out a small, baby blue amulet on a white colored cord - an omamori. He pinched the cord between two fingers, and delicately raised it in front of Dahn’s face. He jiggled it around lightly before it was snatched from his hand.

“Such a delicate thing…”

“Yew knew it wus hers.”

“I was talking about _you_.” The summoner sighed and lovingly patted Dahn’s cheek before the older man turned away, releasing Raidou.

“Ah dinneed this bullsheet, Kuznooha.” Dahn looked down at the small charm in his palm, and his expression softened somewhat. As he held it close, the summoner started to move again.

“I know how much it hurts to lose someone close. So think nothing of it. I was gonna bring it back regardless.” The dark clad man turned around to leave the area, chuckling as he waved over his shoulder to Dahn.

“Happy trails, Tsukigata… Let’s hope that it stays that way.” And soon, Raidou’s slender form disappeared back into the forest’s shade. Dahn raised his head towards the summoner’s last location, and grunted.

“Yeh… good riddin’s. Tah both of us.” Soon as he uttered that, the crimson clad man pocketed the charm and picked up his discarded mask. He slipped it back on before he dashed off into the night, hopefully to never be seen again.

.Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that this drabble sounds cut off at the end. Oh well, I tried. OTL


End file.
